A Collection of Legendary Writings
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: An assortment of one-shots and possibly poetry for the Legendaries, and some possible LegendaryxPokemon/LegendaryxHuman. Suggestions are open. Chapter 1 - Underappreciated - MoltenRoarShipping  Entei x Heatran.
1. Underappreciated  MoltenRoarShipping

A Collection of Legendary Writings

Me : Well, I finally did this. Like the title says, this is a collection of Legendary Shippings. I am open for requests, so keep that in mind! Without further ado, let's start off with an underappreciated pairing, MoltenRoarShipping (Entei x Heatran!)

Arceus : An Anime Fangirl does not own Pokémon.

* * *

><p>- A Collection of Legendary Writings -<p>

- Underappreciated : MoltenRoarShipping -

- Entei x Heatran -

* * *

><p>"I hate you. I truly do."<p>

Heatran slumped down onto the mocha-toned earth that made her cavern, her neon orange eyes locked into a staring contest with the thing she hated the most. The cursed object that made her life hell. The Magma Stone.

"Do you enjoy this? Watching me suffer?" she asked the amber-colored rock, as if it was going to answer her. Heatran liked to believe that the Magma Stone was a sentient being; it had to be, considering that no other object could cause anyone such misery.

"Of course you do, you little sadist." Heatran answered her own question pawing the ground with her silver cross-like feet. "You act all weak and innocent and dependent on me, but deep down in your magma is a icy cold being who loves to laugh at my pain. I bet you are right now."

No answer came from the stone, but none needed to. The silence was suffice for the Lava Dome Pokémon as she sighed and continued her rant.

"How I would love to destroy you. To crush you into a thousand itty-bitty pieces and laugh like a homicidal manic. That would _amazing_. But I can't. If I do, this place goes KA-BOOM! With me and everyone in this wretched volcano. Not to mention the fact that it would kill the thousands of people that are on this stupid island and cause billions in collateral damage. Then _I'll_ be in trouble."

No sound emitted from the stone except for the sound of bubbling lava that was beneath it and Heatran. The lava toad sighed once more, her metal jaw squeaking like a rusted hinge.

"And look! My flipping jaw is starting to rust! How fun! Who knows, maybe _I'll_ start to rust, and die!" Heatran yelled loudly, sarcasm staining her words as she stood up, her eyes flashing.

"Maybe death is the only way out of this hell."

"Heatran?"

Heatran's molten eyes widen as she leaned next to the stone, placing her non-existent ear onto the searing hot rock.

"Magma Stone? Is that you? Am I right that you're alive and a sadist?" Heatran asked eagerly like an excited Poochyena. She always knew it! Always, deep down, she knew that the stone was alive! Victory and hope swelled in her as she took a proud pose.

"Um… no."

"Oh." Heatran's hope automatically deflated as she sank back down like a stone in water. "So I am going insane. About time too. I'm been waiting for this for thousands of years!"

"Heatran, you're not going insane. At least, I hope not."

The cogs in Heatran's mind started to turn. "…Wait a minute. If you're not the Magma Stone, then who are you?"

Fleet-footed paws pounded against the dark brown ground as Heatran's eyes caught a figure running to her.

He was tall, with rich chocolate brown fur and a billowing smoke gray cloud behind him. His eyes were a warm amber color and Heatran could a warm feeling spreading around her. It wasn't the magma.

"Hi… Entei." Heatran said, her voice a whisper now. She silently thanked Arceus that her skin was a mixture of crimson red and apricot orange so it hid her blush. "…How much did you hear?"

"I heard 'I hate you, I truly do,' and everything past that." Entei said, his ash gray paws lightly touching the floor, as is he was afraid it was filled with landmines.

"…Oh." Heatran said, shocked and embarrassed that Entei had heard her ranting at the stone as if it was alive. "I'm… I'm sorry you had to hear all that crazy ranting of mine at this sadist Magma Stone." she responded, moving her head to the Magma Stone that she was referring to.

"It's okay." he replied, padding closer to the slightly-crazed lava toad, keeping his voice calm.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she questioned, looking back at the Magma Stone, subconsciously making sure it was safe.

"Is it now illegal to visit other Legendaries? I was in the area, so I decided to stop by. I figured you were bored." Entei answered, with the faintest bit of sarcasm laced in his voice.

Heatran's face felt like the surface of the Sun. Why was she acting like this? He was the only Legendary who actually cared enough to stop by!

"Sorry. I'm just… just tired." Heatran said, lying down on the warm ground. "Tired with Stark Mountain. Tired with this stupid Magma Stone. Tired with… life."

"I know how that feels." Entei said, as the fire lion sat down with her.

"Do you? Do you really?" asked Heatran, venom filling her voice, glaring at Entei. He better not be just saying that! "Do you know how it's like to be stuck, trapped in a never-ending cycle? Do you know how does it feel when—"

"You're all alone, and no one cares or even remembers you? When you're unloved and underappreciated? Yes, Heatran. I know how that feels."

Heatran flinched at Entei's words. For all this time, she thought she was alone in this world, with only the sadistic Magma Stone to keep her company. She always thought that no one had the same feelings of sadness and anger on their shoulders.

Maybe she had to rethink that.

"Now that Raikou and Suicune are together, no one truly talks to me anymore. They spend all their time together. At the Meetings, everyone is 'Hi Suicune and Raikou! …Hi Entei.' They barely remember me. They barely remember that we're a trio; not a duo." Entei said, looking into Heatran's eyes. She could see the hurt and pain in them.

"What I am going to do? If I complain about them being a couple, I'm only going to get grief from everyone else that I'm trying to break them up, etc, etc. If no one is going to talk to me, at least let it be from forgetfulness and not spite."

Silence permeated the cavern as Heatran tried to think up a answer. At long last her mind gave her one.

"I'm talking to you."

Heatran saw Entei's lips twitch up into a faint smile. "That's right, you are. Everyone underappreciates you, but I see your importance. Without you protecting the Magma Stone, Stark Mountain would go up in flames. Many would lose their lives. Thousands owe their lives to you."

"I… I never thought of it that way." Heatran said, thinking of the idea. "Wow…"

Entei nodded and got up. Heatran followed suit, still mulling of what Entei said.

When they got to the entrance of Stark Mountain, Entei turned to Heatran. "It was nice talking to you. Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah." Heatran sighed. She then spoke the words that she had been contemplating of telling to Entei.

"Entei, you're not underappreciated either. I appreciate what you've done."

Entei gave Heatran a true grin and Heatran returned it. "And," Entei began. "If it makes you feel any better, I also believe the Magma Stone is a sadist."

Heatran, to her own surprise, laughed. She wondered how many years has it been since she had done that action.

With that, Entei sped off, his pearl gray cloud following his lead. Heatran, grinning, walked make to her cavern, with her thoughts on mocking that Magma Stone.

_At least,_ Heatran thought, _someone appreciates me._

* * *

><p><strong>Me - And that's a wrap! <strong>

**I like how it turned out. Oh Heatran, you crazy toad you. At least someone likes you!**

**Like I said above, requests are open! I will take all Legendary Shippings and Legendary x Pokémon! I don't know if I'm going to accept Legendary x Human, but there is a possibility. Just don't count on it. **

**1. Underappreciated - MoltenRoarShipping (Heatran x Entei)**


	2. Escape : RunawayShipping

A Collection of Legendary Writings

Me : Yes, quick updates, thank Arceus. I would first and foremost would like to thank my reviewers for their support and kind words. I do this for my love of writing and I'm glad to see people appreciate it (quite like Heatran!) My first reviewer, RisingRyan, asked for a Latios x Cresselia (RunawayShipping) and he shall receive it!

* * *

><p>- A Collection of Legendary Writings -<p>

- Escape : RunawayShipping -

- Latios x Cresselia -

* * *

><p>Blurs of hunter green, bark brown and bright blue danced in his vision, causing confusing images in his mind. But he didn't care. What mattered most of getting away.<p>

His supersonic flight made him pass forests, mountains, and lakes and eventually at a small island; but at long last he slowed down and landed a overgrown forest clearing. Miles away from anyone or anything. Prefect.

Latios sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his brow as he laid on the soft jade-green grass, letting his tense muscles relax, stretching for joy. Alone at last, away from everyone… oh it was pure unadulterated bliss for the blue eon dragon. Nothing could ruin this moment of—

"Latios?"

Latios cursed mentally in his mind, as his carmine eyes looked for the source of the musical voice.

His eyes met with a incredible lunar swan, garnered in cyan blue, rosy pink and gold; whose lavender eyes were looking at the feather dragon with curiosity.

"Hello Cresselia. Hope I'm not intruding." Latios murmured with a bite of sarcasm, getting up into a proper position. In his mind, he was cursing himself out for not even realizing that he was on Fullmoon Island and not a deserted one. Even again, it could be worse; he could be stuck with the hyperactive pink feline known as Mew. At the very least Cresselia was reasonable and not bouncing off the wall.

"Not at all Latios. Is there any particular reason why you're visiting my island?" Cresselia asked, floating closer to the dragon.

"Actually… I wasn't really coming to your island… I just needed some alone time. I just didn't realize how far I left." Latios said, looking up to the sky; it was darkening, signaling the end of day and the start of night.

Cresselia nodded, understanding where Latios was coming from. "Alright then." she said, and then started to fly off to the other side of the island.

However, something gnawed on the back of her mind like a parasite. Alone time? And what about Latias and Alto Mare?

She was about to leave the clearing and Latios when she turned around to see Latios looking at the rising full moon and the flocks of Wingull overhead. He seemed more at peace and less irritable. Like he was cleared of all stress and responsibility.

"Latios? May I ask a question?" Cresselia asked with the strong hint of concern; the wheels were turning in the lunar swan's mind faster than Deoxys in his Speed Forme.

"Huh?" Latios snapped out of his sweet little daydream and turned to the visibly bewildered and worried Lunar Legendary. What was the matter with her?

"Where's Latias?"

"Latias? She's at Alto Mare." answered Latios, wondering where Cresselia was getting at. "…What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Latios." began Cresselia as calmly as she could, and took a sigh before continuing. "You do realize that Latias isn't the most… _careful_ of us Legendaries, right?"

"Well, she does interact with humans, if that's where you're saying." Latios said, trying to see where this conversation was heading at. Why was Cresselia interrogating him like he was some sort of criminal? He really didn't do anything wrong! "Where are you going with this?"

Cresselia's heart plummeted when she heard those words. Didn't Latios see the danger? The harm that this could do to Latias and the city?

"What I'm saying is," said Cresselia, moving until she was in front of Latios' chiseled feathered face, making sure his wine-colored eyes were looking nowhere but at hers. "Isn't it a tad bit… oh, I don't know… _reckless_ of you to leave your little sister in the city where both of you are suppose to protect?"

Silence fermented the air for a millisecond before Latios' eyes narrowed at Cresselia. "And what? You're saying that I don't know how to protect my little sister? She can handle herself!" Was this it? The question all about him not being a good brother? How would she know?

"Latios." Cresselia said through a shut beak, trying to keep calm against the Protector of Alto Mare. "Just how long have you been away from Alto Mare?"

"Not long! I left…" It took Latios a second to remember when he had left. Truth be told, he had left just when Latias was waking up. "I left just around noon!" he lied, knowing that the lie was weak.

Cresselia saw right through it like it was clear as day. "Did you even _tell_ Latias where you were going? Oh, that's right, you didn't even mean to arrive here!"

"What are you trying to say? That I'm a horrible brother?" Latios snapped, heaving. He wasn't even going to dispute what she just said.

"No, just that you not doing your job _as_ a brother! What if something happens to her? She's young Latios, she really doesn't know the threat that humans pose! Like you said, she interacts with them! Who knows what's happening to her right now!" Cresselia shouted, her voice increasing in volume. Was Latios really this blind to the danger? Does he even care about Latias and Alto Mare?

Latios turned away from the swan, looking at the night, feeling livid, shocked… and most of all, disappointed. He thought that Cresselia would be cool with him, and now she's fuming like an Overheat attack.

"Cresselia." he started, his voice as composed as he could manage. "…All I want is some time alone and away. I love Latias; how can I not? She's my little sister, and she really means a lot to me. But, it just gets to me. The entire 'Protector of Alto Mare' thing. It's a lot of pressure… and I had to escape."

Cresselia looked on serenely at the azure dragon as his words and emotions spilled out in front of her. She knew better than to interrupt him.

"Why should I waste my life on some city that doesn't even know I'm protecting it? Why should I spend all my effort and in the end not receive anything meaningful? Why am I a slave to the city and my sister? Why can't I be free, and live my life the way I want it? All I want is to escape into another life in which I can do what I want. Is that too much to ask?" Latios yelled, not realizing that he was glaring at the Legendary of the Crescent Moon nor screaming.

He also didn't realize the small crystal tears forming in his burgundy eyes. Cresselia did, however.

"Latios, I understand. I understand that you don't like the life you live now. I understand you want to escape. But… if you leave, how is Latias going to take it?" Cresselia asked in a almost inaudible whisper.

Latios didn't have an answer to that, and lower his head.

"How would Latias feel if you just left without warning? Out of her life? She'd be devastated. How would she protect Alto Mare? She's still learning from you Latios; you're her hero and her brother. Do you know what you teach her?"

Latios muttered something under his breath, but Cresselia comprehended what he said.

"You teach her it's okay to quit when it gets too hard or rough. That it's okay to run from your problems. However, you can't do that in life. You can't run from your problems because they will always come back to haunt you. You have to confront them."

"But…" Latios interrupted. "Is it really so much to ask for just a day off?"

"And during that day off something happens?" countered Cresselia. "We're Legendaries Latios. Arceus created us for a reason; we're not here for nothing. I am created to give dreams out to everyone, as Darkrai is contrary to me and give nightmares. You and your sister were created to protect the city of Alto Mare. The list goes on and on."

Latios sighed, not knowing what to think or say. Both Legendaries stayed still for a while, looking into their eyes, trying to digest the words that had been said.

At long last Latios spoke. "Cresselia… I think I see your point. I'm the big brother, it's my job to protect Alto Mare and Latias. You can't escape from life; it will only come back with a vengeance."

Cresselia smiled a bit, glad that Latios grasped what she was trying to teach him. "That's right."

"It's just," Latios commenced. "I don't know if I can live like that forever…"

"Don't you have fun with Latias? Latios, there's a thin line from slacking in your work from enjoying it. I never said you can't have fun. If you don't have fun, you'll become depressed. It's cause-and-effect."

Latios nodded, with the traces of a smile on his face. Cresselia returned her own.

"Yeah, the Tour de Alto Mare is starting in a few days actually, and that's always fun. I'm… I'm going to try. For Latias."

"I'm glad to hear it." Cresselia answered, now truly grinning an award-winning smile. It was good to see the old Latios back rather than the moody one.

"Well, I think I took a long enough break. Latias is gotta be freaking out right now." Latios said, and started to fly towards the water-filled city of Alto Mare when he turned around to the lunar swan.

"Thanks for setting me straight Cresselia."

"Anytime. Who knows, maybe I'll come and visit." Cresselia said with a sweet laugh. Latios chuckled also and took off, becoming a blue blur in the midnight sky.

"Hey, what I can say? I'm always here to help Latios." Cresselia said to herself, having a warm feeling spreading. She was glad that he left; now at least he wouldn't see her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Me - And that's all folks! <strong>

**I went with a different approach to Latios - he loves Latias, but not always protecting her and the city. Like he said, it gets to him. I think that's a more believable way of betraying him and I think people can relate to him. I also wanted to tie in the actual name of the Shipping - **_**Runaway**_**Shipping - to the story, and it somewhat revolves around it, since Latios is basically running away from his problems and his responsibilities.**

**Also, did anyone catch the small thing there? I'll explain it in the next chapter, but it's an actually very interesting thing and when you realize it, it will make you pretty depressed...  
><strong>

**Like I said, suggestions and request are open! Here is the list!**

**Savvyzzz**

**LunarEclipseShipping - Darkrai x Cresselia**

**DracoShipping - Rayquaza x Latias **

**Electra Flare**

**VerimynShipping - Latios x Giratina**

**Latios x Regice (I don't know the shipping name to this as of yet. If anyone knows, please PM or review saying what it is. If there isn't a name then I'll make one up)**

**An Anime Fangirl (These are ones that I want to write)**

**SonicShipping - Latios x Suicune**

**AbyssalShipping - Darkrai x Kyorge**

**GeniusPsiShipping - Mewtwo x Uxie**

**1. Underappreciated - MoltenRoarShipping (Heatran x Entei)**

**2. Escape - RunawayShipping (Latios x Cresselia)**


End file.
